Code Lyoko: Refactoring
by cstar7777
Summary: About 2 years after the Lyoko Warriors shut down the super computer, three kids wander into the abandoned factory one day just for the sense of adventure. But after resetting the super computer, events take place that cause the three kids to be thrown into a world they are not prepared for, and they may just need the help of the old heroes.


_**I apologize if this concept seems similar to anyone else's fanfiction for Code Lyoko. I haven't read anyone else's fanfiction. This is just an idea that has grown and developed in my head for years, but I finally had the motivation and will to post it.**_

 _ **I am sorry if the introduction of new characters into the mix is not something you are interested in, but this story will be heavily based on the new characters with the older characters obviously playing a part. The first few chapters will introduce the newer characters, and then the older characters will appear afterwards.**_

 _ **This story will also be ignoring the existence of Code Lyoko Evolution. I'm sorry for this, I have not seen that show and I tried a few times and couldn't get into it.**_

 _ **With that out of the way. I hope you enjoy. Cstar signing out.**_

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own, or claim to own Code Lyoko's universe or any of its characters. Code Lyoko is owned and produced by Moonscoop**

* * *

It was about the month of October. School was out of session for the day and three kids were sneaking off the grounds of Kadic academy to do their own adventuring. One of the three was leading the way, saying they had found a secret passage that led to a cool spot for them to hang out.

When they reached the spot, a manhole leading into the sewers. A voice chimed in, "Are you crazy Gerdi? Randy can't go down there, is there no way to get a handicapped entryway?"  
"Look this was originally going to just be the two of us, I told you not to bring the brat along."

The boy in the wheelchair, who was Randy, had a lighter black colored hair, he was pale with green eyes and was very skinny, especially in his legs. Although his legs were still there, he was permanently disabled, crossed his arms and said, "Don't call me a brat when I'm right here!"

Gerdi, who had short cropped ginger colored hair, blue eyes, and a lot of muscle in her arms and legs making her not very skinny, let out a sigh and said, "I can carry him on my back down the ladder, if you fold up the wheelchair and bring it down."  
"Into the sewer?"  
"There's a platform. Come on, before it gets dark out!"

Randy piggy-backed onto Gerdi as the other one grabbed the wheelchair and helped bring it down. When they were on the ground, Randy looked surprised to see skateboards and scooters already down there and asked, "Wait, did you set these up?"  
"No, some other kids probably use this as a passageway too, but their secret spot is now ours."

When the third kid was down, they set up the wheelchair and Gerdi set Randy back down and looked up and asked, "Lianne, grab one of the skateboards and Ricky, keep up."  
"You're just gonna take their skateboards?" Lianne asked looking surprised and Gerdi waved her hand, "We'll put it back, we're just borrowing it. Besides, they had cobwebs on them when I came down here yesterday, they aren't going to miss them."

Lianne had long brunette hair braided back, she was relatively short for her age (which was 9th grade age), and she grabbed the skateboard and moved to use it before Randy grabbed her and said, "Sis, I don't like this at all."  
"You better not chicken out now. I told you not to come and you insisted, so you're coming and we aren't changing our minds. Got it?"

Randy let go of her and nodded unsure before they took off. Gerdi kept doing jumps over certain canals that Randy had to find a way around, but after about five minutes they finally made it to the side they wanted, Gerdi carrying Randy up while Lianne brought up the wheelchair. When they were done with Randy business, Gerdi stood up proud and motioned her hand towards their destination and said, "Here we are."

Lianne and Randy looked over to see the sight before them. A run down, abandoned factory, just along the water. Lianne walked a little closer and asked, "A factory? What was it for?"  
"I don't know but how about we take a closer look, huh?"

Randy shook his head and said, "Oh no, oh no no no. We shouldn't go in there. What if the police are watching over it? What if it's some World War II factory that has dangerous supplies in there? We should go back!"  
"Randy, if you don't want to go in, we're on street level. I'm sure you can find your way back and convince teachers that you were out past curfew because you were in a wheelchair at a store. But I wanna go in and check it out." Lianne said as she started following Gerdi. Ricky let out a whine a bit before wheeling after her and saying, "Wait!"

Lianne stopped in order for Randy to catch up before continuing. The factory was definitely run down, and had a few places that looked like it could fall apart with enough force added to it, which made Randy even more nervous but made Lianne all the more excited. They got to the point with the rope to get farther down and Gerdie kicked the wheelchair down and carried Randy on her back. She told him to hold on tight as she swung down and Lianne watched and asked, "That strength training really helped you out huh?"  
"Yeah, it did. Are you coming down?"

Lianne nodded a little nervous and clung on and slipped a little down the rope but she landed fine and asked, "How do we get back up?"  
"Same way later, don't worry you're brother weights nothing and clings like a chimp."  
"Hey!"

Eventually, they got to a lift. Which made Lianne run over and look around, "Sweet, an elevator. This'll make thing's easier with Randy."

"I don't trust it. What if it falls?" Randy chimed in. Gerdi rolled her eyes and walked over to the elevator and danced around on it. Then began to jump, pretty hard and pretty loud just to show which made Randy paranoid before Gerdi walked over and pushed him into the lift. Gerdi looked at the passcode and sighed, "Only problem is I couldn't get it to work. I tried everything."  
"Everything?"  
"Well, 1234, 4321. 1111. I even looked up the factory year just to see and that was 1929. That didn't work either."

Lianne looked at it before pressing 1,3,7,9 and that caused the elevator doors to shut and they started to descend. Randy grabbed onto Lianne's arms as Gerdi looked at Lianne, "How did you do that?"  
"Four corners method?"  
"Shoot I didn't even think of that." Gerdi grumbled before the elevator reached its floor and opened up. The three let out a gasp in amazement as they saw the computer laid out before them and then setup of the room. The three exited the elevator and took a look around the room. Gerdi sat in the chair and looked at the two, "This looks like some sort of really expensive computer."  
"I mean if it isn't a computer I have no idea what else it would be." Randy chimed in rolling closer. Lianne looked around at all the wires and asked, "Can you turn it on at all?"

"No, don't touch it. What if it released a nuclear missile or something?!" Randy shouted.  
"We'll be fine, crybaby." Gerdi teased getting up from the chair and looking for buttons and saying, "I think it might be turned on in another room."  
"Well that's too bad guess we'll just have to leave." Randy said rolling over to the elevator but Gerdi followed and said, "Nope, we're gonna see if there's another floor. You coming Lianne?"  
"I'll stay up here and let you know if it comes on."

Gerdi nodded and pressed down the level and was led to the scanner room. Randy rolled out and looked around and said, "These are weird, what do you think they do?"  
"I don't know, but I'll look around for a switch." Gerdi looked around the room and shook her head at Randy so he'd know and she saw a ladder leading down and said, "I'm climbing down. Stay here or go back up with Lianne."  
Randy looked uncomfortable but he stayed, examining the tubes and saying, "Can you both hear me?"

"Yeah." Both replied in unison. Randy rolled around and asked, "Do you think maybe these things make something? Like parts or weapons? What if that's what the computer does?"

"You might not be wrong." Lianne responded just as she kicked a bit at something. She looked down and saw a disk just by the computer and thought that was rather odd. She picked it up and examined it. It wasn't labeled and it looked like it had been ejected from a slot and slid under something, like it was carelessly tossed away.

Gerdi made it to the room with the super computer switch and looked in amazement and said, "Lianne, Randy, this is amazing! I've never seen anything like this!"

Lianne sat down in the chair and said, "I found a disk, turn it on and I'll put it in and see if anything's on it!"

Gerdi looked until she saw the rather big switch and activated it, everything began to glow and Lianne saw everything start up and said, "It's on!" She then put the disk in and immediately a load screen popped up. On the load screen was a weird symbol she didn't recognize, almost like a target with rectangles branching off of it.

When the loading was complete, in the start-up room, a circuit shorted a little and gave a shock to Gerdi, she let out a yell and collapsed to the ground.

Randy heard the scream and asked, "Gerdi? Are you alright?!" then the electrical wave went through the wires and shocked Randy's wheelchair and he rolled into one of the containers. He tried his best to get up and called out, "Lianne! Gerdi! I fell!"

Lianne immediately shot up from the computer and ran off towards the elevator to use that, then she saw the ladder and ran to go for that instead. But as she left, the program did a few clicks and shut the scanner. Randy freaked out and started banging on the walls shouting, "Lianne! Lianne! This isn't funny anymore!"

When Lianne got there, the scanner opened up and all that was left in the room was Randy's wheelchair. She freaked out and looked around and asked, "Randy? Randy where are you? Gerdi?"

Gerdie was on the ground in the startup room, holding her head and feeling thoughts creep into her being that were not her own, but she figured the shot did that. She stood up and said, "He should be in the room with the cans, Lianne!"  
"He's not here!" Lianne looked at the elevator and grabbed the wheelchair and ran into the elevator. She went down to the level with Gerdi and looked around. Gerdi walked slowly over and grabbed Lianne's shoulder and said, "Let's go up to the computer room."  
"But Randy-"  
"Maybe we'll get answers there."

Lianne followed her back into the elevator and went up to the room. At the computer she saw just the symbol on screen and Lianne walked over, Gerdi followed behind her and she sat down and asked, "You don't know how to run a computer that requires this much skill do you?"  
Gerdi shook her head and rubbed it a little, Lianne typed a couple of things before a prompt appeared and began speaking to her.

" **Are you Lianne?"**

Lianne's eyes looked terrified and the prompt responded, **"Do not be afraid. I am a computer program that is able to determine what is going on in your current scenario. It seems your brother was brought here through the scanners."**

Lianne looked at Gerdi and asked, "Am I hallucinating?"  
Gerdi blinked and asked, "Maybe, a computer program is able to understand what is going on?"

 **"Yes."** The prompt responded which made the two jump back startled and it quickly responded, **"Unfortunately, a lot of my programming was destroyed, I had to be backed up onto a disk in order to survive. However, I need help with re-coding. I can help you get your brother out of here, but only if you can assist me."**  
"Re-coding? I can't help with that, I have no knowledge. I could find someone better suited to help." Lianne responded looking scared.  
 **"That is not a favorable idea to either of us. Others may see this computer as a threat and demand it be shut down and have the police called. You may never be able to save your brother. But I can assist you, if you assist me. I can help teach you how to work this computer and what functions to program."**

Gerdi was quiet before saying, "They might be right, Lianne. No one may believe us either way."  
"But… he's inside this computer?"

A screen suddenly appeared next to the prompt showing a screen with a 3d version of Randy. He was asleep, but he was dressed in a red and yellow suit. He seemed to be stuck in a T formation and the prompt says, **"I can recover this image of him, but I cannot awaken him."**  
"Randy!" Lianne responded looking afraid.  
"He looks like a video game character…" Gerdi noted, Lianne glared at her and Gerdi shut up and the prompt asked, **"What do you say? It'd also be best to keep this a secret, again so no one calls the police to shut this down. I cannot guarantee your brother's survival."**

Lianne closed her eyes and thought for a long moment before saying, "I'll do it. I'll learn to recode to help you out."  
 **"Excellent. Allow me to introduce myself so it is easier to reference me rather than just "the computer program". I am X.A.N.A. and I will be very happy to work with you."**


End file.
